Episode 8310 (12th November 2018)
Graham spirals out of control after a confrontation with Cain. Meanwhile, Rishi discovers he's been taken as a joke on the internet whilst Bob realises where he's not wanted. Plot Bob tells Cathy and Heath that the argument with Laurel was just a misunderstanding. Brenda is annoyed with Bob for using all the bread. Bob is disappointed when the twins tell him they prefer Brenda's healthy breakfasts. Priya tells Graham that he left his phone in the drawer when Debbie tried to phone him - Graham realises Debbie knows he has Joe's phone. Brenda snaps at Laurel in the café when the twins reveal Bob is staying on their couch. She asks Laurel if the affair was worth it, and points out she has a home to wake up in but Bob has nowhere. Debbie tells Cain that Joe text her to say "I'm sorry", but when she phoned, Priya picked up. Cain advises she forgets him, but Debbie is insistent on having it out with Graham. Victoria has a hangover following her night out with friends. Graham goes to visit Debbie at the garage. He tells her he thought a text from Joe would help but Debbie tells him he's made everything worse. Doug tells Brenda off but Brenda points out Bob no longer has a house to run to anymore. Brenda tells Doug that she doesn't want Bob and only let him stay at Connelton View as he looked "lost and pathetic". She says it would be better if Bob was gone, unaware Bob has heard the entire conversation on the stairs. Graham insists Joe loved Debbie, although Debbie asks Graham what he knows about love, as he didn't even love his own wife and then he killed her. Drayman Leon asks Victoria for the keys to the cellar. Matty feels uncomfortable as they flirt with each other. Rishi wants to start his own channel following the success of the video. Priya tries to talk to Graham about the report for the business consortium newsletter but Graham is dismissive. Cain lets himself into Home Farm and confronts Graham about sending the text to Debbie from Joe's phone. Bob packs up his things to go stay in the B&B, he thanks Brenda for putting up with him. Cain tells Graham to have some respect for Joe and leave him alone. Laurel, Nicola and Kerry listen in on Jai's conversation with Rishi. Jai breaks to Rishi that he's been taken as a joke, Rishi is upset. Jai tells Rishi that Nikhil hasn't seen the video yet but Nicola discovers he has. Graham pours a glass of whiskey. He hesitates but gives into temptation and takes the entire bottle. Leon asks Victoria out. Eric allows Bob to stay at the B&B and gives him a discount, however he asks Bob to pay upfront. Graham gets drunk and phones Kim, saying they're in it for better and for worse, and are nothing to anyone. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Leon - Rob Norbury Locations *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms and stairway *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and entranceway *Café Main Street - Interior *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *The Woolpack - Bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *The Grange - Front garden *Church Lane Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes